The Center on Membrane Protein Production and Analysis (COMPP) will be managed as effectively and economically as possible. We use this section to describe our organizational structure and procedures. COMPP will operate within the auspices of the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC), which is a consortium of nine New York research institutions. All of the COMPP staff will be NYSBC employees, and their roles are appropriate for this Biomedical Technology Research Resource. We have established an internal committee structure for COMPP, which will be critical for the operating procedures that we will institute. The most crucial of the committees are the COMPP Executive Committee and the COMPP Operations Committee. We have also established a substantial network of collaborations to assist us in technical innovations and other associations of relevance to COMPP operations. An External Advisory Committee will be appointed prior to the commencement of COMPP operations, and it will meet at least annually to advise us on all aspects of COMPP operations and procedures.